Arasoi no tane (La manzana de la discordia)
by Bako FF
Summary: La llegada de una nueva alumna a la secundaria Raimon a causado controversia entre los alumnos - Solo 3 OC's mas - Aclaraciones dentro -
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! Mis queridas lectoras y autoras, esta es la idea que tengo para un nuevo proyecto, claro que como en la mayoría de ellos necesitare algunos OC'S, en donde espero que se animen, dejen les dejo el prologo para ver que les parece.**

* * *

- POV Shiokaze -

Son casi las 8 de la mañana, llevo esperando a que la clase inicie desde hace 15 minutos y el profesor que no llega, que aburrimiento.

Disculpen mis modales, me presentare, mi nombre es Shiokaze Yamamoto, tengo 13 años y estudio aquí en Raimon, mi curso es el del salón 2-B, la mayoría del equipo de soccer estudia en este curso, junto con sus asistentes y algunas chicas amigas mías, que al parecer aun no llegan, parece que no vendrán a la primera clase, y sinceramente no las culpo, por que nuestra primera clase es...

- Buenos días Shio - me saludo como de costumbre mi mejor amigo

- Buenos días Endou - lo saludo de igual manera

Endou y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, casi desde bebes, a ambos nos gusta el soccer, ademas de otras cosas, sin embargo el echo de que me vea solo como a una amiga me hace sentir mal, siendo que yo no lo veo solo como a un amigo, lo quisiera ver como algo mas, pero es mas que obvio que me mantendré por siempre en la Friend Zone, lastima.

-Buenos días Endou - Y aquí de nuevo Natsumi Raimon, no se cansara de seguir a Endou, esta mas que claro que a el no le interesa ninguna chica

- Buenos días Natsumi - Y el, tan lindo como siempre, la saluda con esa tipica sonrisa, me encantaría arrancarle la boca por sonreirle de esa manera a medio mundo

- Buenos días - Saluda como siempre Hiroto a todos en el salón, que llega como siempre con Midorikawa, viéndolos bien pareciera que son algo mas que amigos

- Buenos días jóvenes - acaba de entrar el profesor de historia, y tras el entran Kidou, el cerebrito del grupo, Goenji, la super estrella del equipo, Fubuki, que no se porque pero le dicen angel de nieve, y algunos otros compañeros, y como es el profesor de historia creo que es hora de aburrirme un rato - El día de hoy hablaremos de la mitología griega

- De que tema profesor? - como siempre Kidou alentando al maestro, me pregunto si no se cansara de aprender

- Hablaremos del mito griego de la manzana de la discordia - dijo el profesor, bueno, al menos la clase no sera tan aburrida - Saque su libro y ábranlo en la pagina 117

Quien demonios hará los libros tan largos, porque miren que el echo de que tenga casi 400 paginas, me llena de coraje, es como leer la biblia, ah, ya que.

- Buenos días profesor - acaba de llegar una chica, quien sera? nunca la había visto

- Buenos días, debes ser la nueva alumna, pasa -

Mientras va entrando, se escucha como todos los chicos del curso comienzan a susurrar, y después dicen que las que nos la pasamos platicando somos nosotras, veamos que pasa.

- Fin POV Shiokaze -

Viendo la escena era notorio lo que ocurría, todos, hablando en forma general, hablamos de todos los chicos del curso, habían puesto su mirada en la nueva alumna, al parecer acababa de llegar "la manzana de la discordia" a la escuela, la pregunta seria, quien ganara esta guerra?

* * *

**Ok, ese es un poco de la idea que tengo, la razon por la que mi OC narra la historia, es que de entre las que me envien el Oc, elegiré a la susodicha manzana, quien llamara la atención de todos los chicos y que incluso, los llevara al conflicto, pero que al final ayudara a los demás OC's a estar con su pareja, es decir, las ayudara a salir de la Friend Zone, espero les guste la idea, y si les interesa participar, aquí les dejo la ficha.**

_Nombre (Preferentemente Japones)

_Edad (Entre 13 y 15 años)

_Apariencia (Es importante que este bien detallada, para saber quien sera la seleccionada)

_Personalidad (Bien detallada)

_Ropa (Casual, Formal, traje de baño, algún disfraz, pijama, y color de moño del uniforme)

_Club (a que club pertenecerán)(No se podrá en el de soccer pero si podrán ser asistentes)

_Pasatiempos

_Gustos

_Disgustos

_Pareja (por favor envíenme mas de una opción)(Ojo, si son elegidas la manzana, sera la pareja con la que terminaran y si no, sera su mejor amigo y amor platónico)

_Historia (lo que deseen, familia, pasado, lo que quieran)

_Extra (Lo que quieran y Ojo, el que no puedan ser parte del club de soccer, no significa que no sepan jugarlo, así que si su OC practica soccer, llenen los siguientes datos)

.- Técnicas

.- Posición

**Eso es todo, espero se animen a enviarme su OC, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**

**Ah, y el siguiente cap lo subiré el día que suba el siguiente cap de En un mundo diferente (Pokemon), ese día sabrán quien sera la seleccionada, osea que ni ella misma lo sabrá. Muajaja soy mala. n_n Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les tengo ya la continuación, espero les guste y de ante mano muchas gracias por sus OC, en verdad que se esmeraron mucho,y realmente me fue muy difícil escoger a uno de los OC e incluso tuve que pedir varias opiniones externas, pero al final creo que logre elegir bien, lastimosamente para mi, no puedo ponerlas a todas como la manzana, igual espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bueno, pero basta de eso, aquí la conti...**

* * *

La mirada de los chicos estaba completamente clavada en aquella joven recién llegada, de cabello largo y liso, terminando en puntas disparejas exactamente a la altura de las rodillas. Cortado en cuatro capas despeinadas, las cuales le dan un toque rebelde a su cabello, sedoso y de hebras finas. La capa más corta le llega hasta el cuello, siendo esta de un corte disparejo, el lado izquierdo está más arriba que el lado derecho, la siguiente hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, siendo está recta con puntas, la tercera a la cintura, y la última respectivamente a sus rodillas, similar a que formase al final una "M". De color azul oscuro brillante, con destellos plateados que brillan, figuran ser estrellas que titilan sobre su cabello, algunos mechones van pintados de color celeste brillante, y otros más son de tono azul rey, los cuales se van difuminando en compañía del azul oscuro, revelando variantes de tono en ambos colores. Las puntas van de color azul cielo, y poco a poco se difuminan hasta desaparecer por completo. Dos mechones que van enrulados perfilan su rostro, estos también cambian de color, pues son de un exótico color turquesa. Su flequillo disparejo y desordenado lo hace a un lado, siendo largo, pues le llega hasta la barbilla y mechón de su flequillo es de color aguamarina y forma parte de las hebras más largas. Al final forma una exótica y llamativa paleta de colores. Sus ojos son igual de raros y extravagantes. En la parte superior comienza con un tono violáceo que se mezcla con azul oscuro, poco a poco se va difuminando el color, formando a su paso una línea de diferentes tonos, como azul rey, azul turquesa, azul cielo y hasta el final termina en un muy pálido tono azul. Su pupila también se difumina en el medio, para dar a los demás tonos, sin embargo, es de un color rosáceo, similar al tono fucsia y que luego y a muy poco, va desapareciendo. Sus ojos son muy brillantes y expresivos. Las pestañas son negras y finas, y tiene cejas finas de color negro. Todo contrasta perfecto con su tez realmente pálida, similar a la porcelana más fina, de facciones suaves y no muy detalladas. Su nariz respingona y achatada, resulta ser pequeña e infantil. Sus labios no son muy carnosos, pero son de un suave tono salmón natural. Es de altura relativamente alta, de cuerpo escultural y esbelto, con curvas desarrolladas. Piernas largas e igual de pálidas, que terminan en pies pequeños y pálidos. Sus mano finas y pequeñas, con una delgada muñeca, terminan en dedos largos y finos. De cintura perfecta y caderas intermedias. Un físico atrayente que combina con su habitual porte elegante.

La hermosa joven que de inmediato capto la atención del grupo completo, se encamino hacia el frente del pizarron, y tras ella la mirada de todos que trataban incluso de no parpadear para no perder detalle.

- POV Shiokaze -

- Por favor preséntate - pidió amablemente el profesor

- Muy buenos días - comenzó su discurso de ingreso - mi nombre es Minami Yoshikawa, es un placer conocerlos - sonrió y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia

- Muy bien señorita Yoshikawa, siéntese en - dijo el profesor y comenzó a buscar un lugar en su lista

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar como locos para que el profesor sentara a Minami junto a ellos, el profesor miro por todo el salón y vio en la lista que el único asiento disponible era el que estaba detrás de Kiyama y delante de mi, por lo que no le quedaba mas opción

- Por favor siéntese en la cuarta fila en el tercer asiento - indico el profesor, y por lo que note, a muchos les molesto la decision pues estaba Kiyama al frente, yo estoy detrás, y a los costados se sientan Kyoya del lado derecho y Shion del lado izquierdo, por lo que el único que podría estar cerca de ella seria Hiroto.

- Muy bien continuemos con la lección de hoy - nos indico el profesor, pero la puerta abrio de golpe

- Permiso profesor - dijo un chico de cabello largo sobre las rodillas, liso, de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, tiene chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla, piel muy blanca, ojos aperlados casi blancos, su figura es delgada y a simple vista frágil, ademas es bajito por lo que suelen confundirlo con un niño de 10 años. Fácilmente puede ser confundido por una chica. Es bajito, media cabeza mas bajo que Kazemaru, lo cual lo hace ver adorable cuando sin querer hace algún puchero.

- Gracias por acompañarnos señor Uchiha, pase - indico el profesor y fue directo a su asiento, que era detrás de mi

- Buenos dias Tetsuya - le salude

- Buenos dias - me saludo como de costumbre, sin siquiera sonreír

Tetsuya Uchiha, un chico realmente increíble, de una actitud muy fría y a veces engreída, casi tan engreído como Fudou, solo que su rostro es algo mas simpático, suele estar aislado de todos, a excepción de Kazemaru, parece que se conocen de antes.

- Muy bien, señor Kidou, puede comenzar con la lectura - dijo el profesor, ahora si, a aburrirme

- Fin POV Shiokaze -

Las clases pasaron lento, pero al fin el día termino y ya que salio el ultimo profesor, los jóvenes se levantaron para conocer un poco a su nueva compañera, entre ellos la rodearon y comenzó el acoso.

- Hola bienvenida a Raimon - le dio la bienvenida Kidou

- Grac... - trato de responder, pero los chicos la atareaban un poco

- De donde vienes? - Pregunto Tsunami

- Vengo de... - la volvieron a interrumpir

- Vives cerca de aqui? - le pregunto Shirou

- Pues vivo en... - lo mismo seguia pasando

- Tienes novio? - pregunto Atsuya

- Este... no - fue la unica pregunta que le permitieron responder

El rostro de los chicos se ilumino ante la respuesta de Minami, y comenzaron a abrumarla mas, eso hasta que alguien los quito del camino

- Lo siento, a veces pueden ser un poco molestos - le dijo la joven Raimon a Minami - Mi nombre es Natsumi Raimon, soy la hija del presidente de esta secundaria

- Hola - saludo una peli-violeta - soy Kudou Fuyuka, bienvenida

- Gracias - sonrio amable la joven oji-azulado

- Hola, yo soy Haruna Otonashi - saludo la mas joven de las chicas

- Y yo soy Aki Kino - se presento la peli-verdoso oscuro

- Es un placer conocerlas - dijo Minami

- Ven, te mostraremos la escuela - le dijo Natsumi y las cinco salieron del salon de clases

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a bajarlas mientras los chicos miraban desde la puerta del salon

- Ella definitivamente sera mi novia - dijo Fudou ignorando que los demás estaban detrás de el

- Tu novia, perdona pero eso no pasara - dijo Kidou

- Es obvio que se quedara con el mejor - hablo el mas joven de los Fubuki

- Claro, y esta mas que claro quien es el mejor - dijo Goenji con pose a lo Aphrodi

- Oye, solo yo puedo hacer esa pose - dijo molesto el supuesto dios

De repente los chicos se encontraban discutiendo sobre quien seria la mejor opción para Minami mientras se dirigian al club de soccer.

- Mira Minami, ya conoces el área de clases, pero te falta conocer los clubs - le dijo Aki

- Tienes alguno en especial para entrar? - pregunto Fuyuka que iba al costado derecho

- Creo que al de natación - dijo Minami

- Bueno, te mostraremos igual los demás clubs, por si cambias de idea - dijo Natsumi y comenzaron su paseo por los clubs

Las cinco jovenes caminaron por un pasillo y abrieron una puerta, dejando ver tras esta una cancha de basquetbol, donde habia algunos jugadores practicando.

- Este es el club de basquetbol - dijo Haruna mientras veian como una de las chicas llevaba el balon con rapidez de un lado del campo al otro

La chica era de cabello largo, que le llega a mediado de la cintura, de color negro, y que ademas por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos que son de un lindo color azul helado, y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus labios que tienen un leve color rosado y sus mejillas están sonrosadas, su color de piel es morena. Su altura es mediana, es delgada, y esbelta, tiene un cuerpo envidiable.

- Y quien es ella? - pregunto Yoshikawa mirando como encestaba

- Ah, ella es Shion Kishimoto - le dijo Natsumi sin importancia - sigamos -

Salieron del club de basquetbol y caminaron hasta topar con una puerta blanca

- Este es el club de arte - dijo Fuyuka abriendo la puerta

La joven peli-azul entro y miro por todo el salón, era completamente blanco, había pintura y materiales de dibujo por todos lados, su vista se poso en dos chicas que estaban juntas.

La primera que tiene el cabello castaño en rulos hasta mitad de la espalda y con un mechón blanco en el lado izquierdo, ojos de color gris plomo con reflejos amarillos, alta y con piernas torneadas y una buena figura, pero casi nunca la hace denotar, tez pálida y que lleva lentes cuadrados de color negro.

Y la segunda, de cabello, brillante y sedoso ante el tacto, de hebras finas y bien peinadas, que cae como cascada por su espalda, de color castaños claros, tirando a parecerse de color habanos, que bajo la luz del sol irradia destellos de color miel, abundante y espeso, su cabello es de corte cuadrado, recto y completamente lacio, le llega exactamente a la altura de la estrecha, terminando en puntas prolijas y parejas que dan forma a un corte recto. Dos mechones igual de lacios caen encima de sus oídos, cayendo suavemente por sus hombros, llegándole a la altura de su pecho, terminando en exactamente una sola punta y enmarcando su rostro a la vez. Su flequillo desordenado, le cubre su frente pequeña, con las puntas disparejas y que le caen de puntas hacia sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, tapándole ligeramente estos mismos, que son como el reflejo de este mismo. Tienen un brillo de bondad y timidez, siendo grandes y muy lindos, recubiertos por finas pestañas de color negro y finas cejas de color castañas. Su nariz, pequeña y respingona le da un aspecto adorable, de labios de color durazno. Facciones finas y delicadas, haciendola ver de una manera realmente piel extremadamente pálida, haciendo juego con sus ojos. De estatura realmente baja para Su edad, confundiendola con alguien de menor edad. De piernas intermedias y bien torneadas, siendo algo mas bronceadas que el resto de su piel. Finos brazos y delicadas muñecas, palmas delgadas y dedos largos y delgados, terminando en uñas largas. De cintura realmente estrecha y caderas pequeñas, en si, delgada y esbelta. Sus pechos firmes no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, siendo intermedios y normales.

- Ellas quienes son, se ve que son muy buenas en esto - dijo Yoshikawa

- La del mechón blanco es Yuno Kiba y castaña a su lado es Himeko Takanashi - le dijo Aki respectivamente

- Pero no les tomes importancia, ven - le dijo Natsumi y la saco del club de arte

Caminaron un poco mas y llegaron a una puerta purpura

- Llegamos - dijo Aki y abrió la puerta

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver dentro un grupo de chicas que rodeaban un pequeño escenario.

Sobre dicho escenario estaba una joven de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, este, que cae en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura y tiene división en dos capas, la primera de estas llega hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha, con un pequeño mechón rebelde y desalineado en la parte izquierda; y la segunda cae hasta su delineada cintura, solo que este lo tiene recogido en dos coletas altas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada cayendo como cataratas de mil en sus costados, sus ojos son grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color endulzado y resaltaste que su cabello, su cuerpo está bien definido y alineado conforme a su edad haciendo juego con su piel blanca y tersa.

Dicha joven era el centro de atención del club pues se movía con gracia y elegancia al ritmo de la música.

- Imagino que es el club de danza - dijo la oji-azulado viendo a la chica

- Imaginas bien - dijo Haruna - y si te preguntas quien es ella, pues es Akeru S. Shinoda

- Y que significa la S? - pregunto Minami

- Es un misterio - dijo Fuyuka

- Continuemos - dijo Natsumi y una vez mas saco a Minami del club

El recorrido siguió hasta una puerta rosa, al abrirla entraron y notaron a una chica con una cinta de gimnasia en la mano, la cual hacia girar con gracia.

La chica de estatura promedio, de hermoso cabello largo hasta la cintura y liso con puntas terminadas en caireles, su cabello de hebras finas y delgadas, es de color blanco y los caireles que lleva en color verde manzana, tiene ademas un pequeño fleco que le cubre la frente hasta la altura un poco arriba de los ojos, de ojos en un hermoso color verde verones, que muestran un brillo muy singular, su piel clara de facciones suaves y delicadas son acompañadas de un sonrojo en tono completamente natural, de cintura delgada y busto medianamente grande la hacen una joven sumamente atractiva.

- El club de gimnasia - dijo Aki - y ella - señalando a la peli-blanca - es Yumiko Inoue

- Vamos chicas - dijo Natsumi cerrando la puerta

Caminaron hacia otro edificio y entraron, dentro vieron 4 puertas, caminaron y abrieron la primera, que era de color naranja, entraron y vieron una cancha de tenis, donde se estaba llevando a cabo un partido de practica

- El club de tenis? - pregunto Yoshikawa

- Correcto - dijo Aki - mira, la chica de la derecha es Emi Nakamura - dijo señalando a una chica de cabello ondulado de las puntas color castaño claro caoba rojizo. Ojos color azul oscuro fosforescente. Piel blanca, delgada. Su altura es de 1, 60. Posee un aspecto algo infantil, además de poseer una sonrisa curiosa.

- Y la de la derecha - llamo su atención Fuyuka - es Atsumi Fubuki - señalando a la mas joven de los hermanos Fubuki, una chica que tiene el cabello plateado con mechas rosa chicle hasta la cintura usualmente en una trenza o cola alta,tiene los ojos violetas,es del mismo tamaño que kido y un poco desarrollada.

- Vamos chicas, que aun hay clubs que ver - dijo Natsumi y salieron de ahi

Caminaron hacia la derecha y abrieron la segunda puerta, que era de color verde

- Aquí se reúne el club de atletismo - dijo Aki y dentro vieron a Tetsuya sentado en una de las bancas

- Oye! - le grito Haruna - no olvides que hay reunión - dijo y salieron de ahi

- Reunion de que? - pregunto Yoshikawa

- Somos asistentes del club de soccer - dijo Natsumi

Caminaron a la tercera puerta, que era de color amarillo, entraron y vieron dentro un montón de chicos que tenían instrumentos musicales en mano, vieron y en una de las sillas había una chica de un cabello corto que va cayendo vagamente hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de una composición peculiar siendo bastante laceo, teñido de un perfecto y temblante color negro en intensidad oscuro, en conjunto sedoso y con brillo singular, el cual tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, cayendo en mechones disparejos, quebrantes y (de diferentes largos) en un corte desigual, que le da un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde. La chica posee unos atrayentes ojos grandes; de un intenso rojo carmesí en igualdad al color en la sangre con las pupilas de color negro en intensidad, en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual y un misterio no descubierto. De una altura considerable, bastante alta se puede decir, herencia propia de su talludo padre y delgada al igual, con un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su contexto desarrollo, de estos rasgos en contacto con su piel un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla.

Dicha joven llevaba en las manos una guitarra acústica.

Viendo al lado derecho de la joven estaba sentada en el banquillo del piano una joven de pelo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura con algunos mechones rebeldes en la cara que no se quieren acomodar, en el dia sus ojos se ven rojos como el rubí y en la noche sus ojos se ven rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, mide como 1.53 m, lo que la hace parecer una muñeca de porcelana muy delicada, pero no lo es, su estatura hace que comúnmente la confundan con una niña de 12 años, bien proporcionada, medidas de aproximadamente 90-60-90.

Y al lado de esta joven estaba sentada una chica con un violin, de una altura de 1,50 cm, que es delgada, tonificada y de una buena proporción en la zona del pecho, posee grandes y delineados ojos de color Lila con pequeñas rayitas bajo estos, el cabello lo tiene largo cortado en capas, hasta la cintura de un color Rubio Dorado con las puntas ligeramente onduladas de un color Rosa recogido en dos coletas bajas, dos largos mechones enmarcan su rostro, tiene una piel ligeramente bronceada, aunque, aun así se asemeja a una muñequita de porcelana, de labios carnosos de una tonalidad levemente rojiza.

Las tres chicas charlaban amentamente esperando que pronto comenzara la reunion de su club

- Este es el club de musica - dijo Haruna

- Y ellas? - pregunto de nuevo solo por la gente que le parecia mas interesante

- La que trae la guitarra es Yugata Kobayashi , la que esta en el piano es Sayuri Tanada y la que tiene el ... es Kyoya Yamamoto - dijo Fuyuka señalando a casa una de las chicas

- Vamonos - dijo Natsumi

Salieron y se dirigeron hacia la ultima puerta, al entrar vieron varias sillas alrededor de un pequeño escenario, varios chicos estaban sentados en estas y Shiokaze que estaba en el escenario cantando con una dulce y suave voz.

- La sociedad coral - dijo Aki parada con las manos detras de la espalda

- Quien es ella? - señalando a Shiokaze

- Ella - señalo Natsumi a la joven de altura de alrededor de 1.43, delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco arriba de la pantorrilla y liso con puntas pintadas de magenta que se van difuminando de arriba abajo hasta un color rosa pastel, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, de ojos de un lindo color azul zafiro, que parecen gemas, grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, de piel nívea que posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de un manga shoujo y en su rostro un notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas. - Es mi mayor pesadilla - dijo la peli-naranja frunciendo el ceño - si sabes lo que es bueno, no te acerques a ella - y tras decir eso salio molesta del salón del club

- Su nombre es Shiokaze Yamamoto - dijo Aki - Ella y Natsumi tienen historia de enemistad - le explico la peli-verde a Minami

- Ahora vamos al club de soccer, veras que te encantara, están todos los chicos y las demás asistentes - dijo Haruna y se encaminaron al club

Dentro del club de soccer se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal, pues todos los chicos discutían a gritos mientras las asistentes dentro trataban de calmarlos

- Por favor cálmense - pidió Touko

- No peleen chicos - dijo Lika

- Ya basta por favor - les decía Reina tratando de separarlos

Mientras todos discutían dentro, fuera del club estaba Tetsuya que iba junto a una joven de tez pálida, cabello castaño rojizo abajo del hombro rizado, con el flequillo desigual y liso, cuerpo normal para su edad, pero delgada, estatura mediana, ojos azul hielo, pero que cambian de tono por el clima, verdes celestes en clima templado y en temperaturas bajas cambian al azul hielo.

- Que pasara ? - pregunto la joven

-No se - dijo Tetsuya y ambos fueron a ver que ocurría

Abrieron la puerta y dentro del club vieron la batalla que se llevaba a cabo

- Basta - grito con fuerza la chica de cabello castaño a lo que todos se calmaron - me quieren decir que diablos pasa aquí - exigió mientras todos la miraban algo atemorizados

Detras de Tetsuya aparecieron Sayuri, Kyoya, Yugata, Emi, Atsumi, Yumiko, Akeru, Himeko, Yuno y Shion que miraban la escena de los chicos siendo controlados por la castaña, por lo que no se hicieron esperar algunas risas.

- Brittany Thiers, mi querida y lindisima amiga - se acerco Genda a ella - verdad que yo seria un gran partido como novio? - pregunto

- Y-y como quieres que yo lo sepa - se sonrojo Brittany en el acto

Si bien era sabido por sus amigas que a ella le gustaba el castaño de lineas naranjas en el rostro, también era sabido que estaban peleados por cuestiones personales.

- Que ocurre? - pregunto Shiokaze que llegaba detrás de Himeko

- Mira Shio, mira esto - le dijo la oji-azul divertida

- Eso no es verdad - dijo Kazemaru y se acerco a Tetsuya - verdad Tetsuya que yo seria mejor opción? - pregunto y al igual que Brittany se sonrojo

- N-no lo se - fue lo único que salio de la boca del chico de ojos aperlados

- Esto es bueno - dijo Shiokaze y siguio mirando lo que ocurria

- Este es el club de soccer - se escucho que entraban las asistentes faltantes junto con Minami

- Hola Minami - saludaron los chicos a coro mientras le acercaban una silla

- Hola - saludo la chica un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de los miembros del club

Mientras los chicos miraban embobados a Yoshikawa, Raimon miro a las chicas que no eran parte del club molesta

- Ustedes que hacen aquí? - pregunto hostilmente Natsumi

- Vinimos por Tetsuya y Brittany - respondió Shiokaze

- Bueno, pues espéralos afuera - dijo empujándolos hacia la puerta y cerrándola

- Que humor - dijo Shion una vez afuera

- Ya la conoces - dijo Shiokaze - por eso no tiene novio - dijo la chica y se dispuso a marcharse con las demas

- Oye tu! - se escucho que la puerta se habría de golpe con la peli-naranja en el marco de la misma que miraba a la peli-azul sumamente furiosa

- Esto no terminara nada bien - dijo Lika parada detrás de Natsumi

* * *

**Termine, espero les haya gustado como presente a sus OC's, los pensaba poner de otra manera, pero pensé que seria bueno destacarlas en sus clubs. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa! A que me esperaban, yo se que si, bueno, aquí la conti...**

* * *

- Oye tu! - se escucho que la puerta se habría de golpe con la peli-naranja en el marco de la misma que miraba a la peli-azul sumamente furiosa

- Esto no terminara nada bien - dijo Lika parada detrás de Natsumi

- Tienes razon - dijo Touko tras Lika

- Como es que tienes el atrevimiento de decir eso? - pregunto la peli-naranja acercándose a la peli-azul

- Que cosa? - pregunto la oji-azul

- Sabes bien lo que dijiste - le dijo Raimon con las manos en puños

- La verdad es la verdad, por mas que te molestes - fue lo único que respondió Shiokaze

- Pues entonces debe ser igual de dolorosa para ti, no crees? - le dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa torcida - a ti es a la que han mantenido en la Friend Zone

- Al menos soy mas su amiga que tu - le respondió Shiokaze

Ambas chicas sacaban fuego de los ojos, sentían un inmenso instinto homicida, instinto que desapareció cuando Minami se acerco a Raimon

- Este, no quiero molestar, pero a que hora iremos al club de natación? - pregunto la oji-azulado

- Después - le respondió Natsumi

- Ni siquiera sabes donde esta el club de natación - le dijo Shiokaze cruzándose de brazos

- Claro que se, esta... en... este... - la peli-naranja trataba de pensar donde estaba el dichoso club, ya que desde que entro a la escuela, nunca se pregunto donde estaba

- Vez, no lo sabes - la miro Shiokaze divertida

- Y tu si? - pregunto Natsumi enfurecida

- Obvio - le dijo la oji-azul con una sonrisa burlona

- Claro, tu lo sabes todo, no? - dijo Raimon hostilmente

- No todo, pero si mas que tu - le respondió la peli-azul - sígueme, nosotros te llevaremos al club de natación - refiriéndose a Minami

- Este... - Yoshikawa dio la vuelta y miro a las asistentes con las que estuvo toda la mañana, las cuales le decían que no con la cabeza, luego miro a Raimon que la miraba enfurecida - ire con ellas - les dijo a las chicas

- Haz lo que quieras - dijo Raimon quien se dio la vuelta y regreso al club

El resto de las asistentes y las chicas miraron como Natsumi se metía al club y desde adentro se escuchaba como comenzaba a azotar todo a su paso

- No le hagas caso - le dijo Shion a Yoshikawa - vamos - y se encamino con el resto

- Espérennos - se escucho desde atrás a Brittany quien iba con Tetsuya - vamos con ustedes

- No se quedaran a su reunión? - pregunto Atsumi

- Crees que nos quedaremos después de que Shiokaze soltó al dragón escupe-fuego - dijo Brittany

- Lo siento - se disculpo la peli-azul

- No debiste ser tan dura con Natsumi - dijo Tetsuya - Ella no es tan mala

- Enterado, prometo medirme la siguiente vez - le dijo Shiokaze sonriendo

- Bien, vamos - dijo Tetsuya y se encamino con las demás

Las chicas y el único chico del grupo caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del edificio principal, y pasaron por un hermoso invernadero lleno de flores frescas que liberaban un delicioso aroma

- Hola chicas - saludo una chica de cabellos del color del atardecer, rosados en un tono precioso, al igual que las mejillas de un niño cuando se sonroja por primera vez y estos le caen limpiamente sobre los hombros, con los mechones ondulados y suaves hasta la coronilla de la cadera, y un fleco completo que cae por sobre el principio de sus orbes color Sian adornados por pestañas largas y negras y que combinan a la perfección con sus cejas negras, curvada hacia arriba en una mueca despreocupada. Su piel color vainilla es tan delicada como una flor y tan dulce como un caramelo, con sus facciones inocente y dulce como el azúcar más fino. No tiene grandes proporciones, solo lo normal, aunque grandes curvas y extremidades delgas si posee.

- Hola HyeSun - saludo Himeko

- Mira Minami - llamo su atención Shiokaze - Ella es la mas talentosa de todo el club de jardinería HyeSun Yong - dijo la peli-azul

- Ay, claro que no - dijo un poco apenada HyeSun

- Vienes? - le pregunto Akeru

- Claro - dijo la oji-sian dejando una regadera que llevaba en las manos

Las chicas caminaron otro poco antes de poder llegar a un área donde había una gran alberca con varias divisiones en ella y a una chica con el traje de baño de la escuela, que estaba sentada junto a esta con los pies dentro del agua

- Hola Eiko - saludo Shion a la joven junto a la alberca

Eiko Hashimoto, una joven de hermosos cabellos de color ocre, algo ondulado y que lleva cortado en capas, dejando la mas pequeña a la altura de los hombros, la de en medio que le llega a media espalda y la mas larga le llega a la altura de la cadera, en su frente tiene un pequeño flequillo que le cubre la mitad del ojo derecho, sus ojos, que son tan negros como la noche misma, con un brillo singular y único, su piel que es de un hermoso color crema, hace que se note el tono rosado completamente natural que lleva en las mejillas, de cintura delgada y busto pequeño, con la estatura de 1.67 que le hace lucir su figura.

- Hola chicas - saludo la chica poniéndose de pie

- Mira, mira - dijo Shion jalando a la peli-ocre - ella es Minami - dijo señalando a la chica

- Es un placer - dijo Minami

- Igualmente, yo soy Eiko Hashimoto - saludo Eiko

- Eiko es la capitana del club de natación - le dijo Yugata

- Y ademas es de las mejores nadadoras de aqui - dijo Yuno

- A mi me gustaria entrar al club de natacion - dijo Yoshikawa

- Sabes nadar? - pregunto la oji-negro, por lo que a las chicas les corrió una gotita por la nuca

- Como para que entraría al club de natación si no sabe nadar? - pregunto Tetsuya cruzado de brazos - eso no es lógico

- Bueno, es un requisito que debo preguntar - dijo Hashimoto

- Si, si se nadar - respondió Minami

- Ok, mañana te haré una pequeña prueba frente al resto del club - le dijo Eiko sonriendo

Tras terminar la conversación con Eiko, se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa mientras las demás la esperaban afuera, una ves que salio de los vestidores, se fueron rumbo a la puerta de salida, en donde se encontraron con los chicos del club de soccer

- Hola - saludaron los chicos a coro

- No deberían haberse ido ya? - pregunto Goenji

- Y ustedes? - les pregunto Atsumi

- Esperábamos practicar un poco - les decía Kidou

- Ya que cierta persona provoco que se cancelara nuestra practica - decía Hiroto viendo a Shiokaze

- Claro, culpenme de que una de sus asistentes sea una malhumorada - dijo Shiokaze ofendida

- Y tu juegas Minami? - le pregunto Aphrodi embobado

- Claro - le dijo la chica sonriendo

- Entonces, practiquemos todos juntos - sugirio Hiroto llamando la atencion de Minami

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia las canchas y se pararon en el centro.

- Yo quiero a Minami en mi equipo - dijo Goenji

- No yo - decia Kidou

Las chicas comenzaron a reir por lo bajo por la discucion que tenian los chicos

- Ok, escojamos capitanes - dijo Eiko para calmar un poco las aguas - y para que no peleen Minami y Kyoya escogeran equipo - termino y vio a los chicos con aura depresiva

- Empiezo - dijo Kyoya - Quiero a Hiroto

- Yo a... - Minami penso por un momento - Emi

Poco a poco el equipo de cada una se fue formando dejandolos de la siguiente manera.

Equipo de Kyoya: Hiroto, Shiokaze, Endou, Yuno, Himeko, Kidou, Shirou, Toramaru, Fudou y Suzuno

Equipo de Minami: Emi, HyeSun, Kazemaru, Atsumi, Brittany, Goenji, Aphrodi, Atsuya, Tsunami y Midorikawa

Dejando al resto de los jugadores en la banca con un aura aun mas depresiva.

- Empecemos - grito Eiko que seria la arbitro del partido

El silbatazo se escucho, dando comienzo al partido.

Al comienzo el equipo de Minami tenia el dominio del balon, sin embargo al llegar a la media cancha les fue robado por Toramaru, que se dirigio a la porteria, realizo su tecnica de **Tiger Drive** que fue hacia la porteria.

Minami miro el balon dirigirse hacia la porteria - **Hoyo Negro** - dijo y dio una fuerte palmada y un enorme agujero oscuro apareció delante de ella, el tiro de Toramaru que se dirige hacia ella es succionado por el mismo hoyo y de repente un agujero más pequeño surgió enfrente de sus pies, y el balón fue lanzado hacia arriba, haciendo que lo atrapara entre sus manos.

- Buen tiro - dijo sonriendo la oji-azulado

- El siguiente entrara - sonrió Toramaru y volvio a su posicion

El juego siguio, Minami lanzo el balon que fue atrapado por Atsuya y comenzo a regatear con el, Atsuya mano el balon a Emi, que era la que estaba mas cerca de la porteria.

- **Water Impact** - Emi corrio directamente hacia la portería y alrededor de ella se formaron olas que no la tocan. Luego hace una chilena en donde el agua a su alrededor se acumula en el balón, después tira y el balón se desvanece entre tanta agua ya que esta se dispersa por muchos lados, casi como lluvia.

- **Mano Fantasma **- grito Endou que detuvo dificilmente el tiro de Emi, y de inmediato le paso el balon a Hiroto

Hiroto comenzo a regatear con el balon al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las barridas del equipo de Minami, captando la atencion de la peli-ocre por el juego de pies del peli-rojo

- Lista Shiokaze? - le pregunto el peli-rojo, ella solo asintió

Ambos jugadores comenzaron a correr hacia la portería y se pararon cerca de la media cancha

- **Golpe de doble cara** - ambos elevaron el balón para seguidamente dar un gran salto con el, al estar en el aire, Shiokaze lo pateo con la pierna izquierda y Hiroto con la derecha, mientras se forma un enorme yin yang en el aire y el balón sale disparado envuelto en chispas y destellos blancos y negros hacia la portería

- **Hoyo negro** - Minami trato de utilizar su tecnica de nuevo, pero no pudo concluirla, sin embargo, el balon dio en el trabesaño y se fue por arriba de la porteria

Despues de ese tiro, siguio el partido, Minami lanzo de nuevo el balon, que fue a dar a los pies de HyeSun, que de inmediato lo mando a Goenji

El goleador de fuego comenzó a regatear con el balón y tiro hacia la portería su Tornado de fuego, pasando a varios defensas, sin embargo Himeko se adelanto al tiro de Goenji.

- **Paloma blanca** - Dijo la Peli-castaño clara pateando el suelo, surgió una hermosa paloma blanca envuelta en un aura dorada, la cual comenzo a agitar sus alas blanquecinas ocasionando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que le quita por completo fuerza al tiro del peli-crema y facilito la atrapada de Endou

Endou mando el balón de una patada a media cancha donde lo atrapo Yuno que mando un pase a Kyoya, la rubia comenzó a correr con el balon antes de realizar su técnica.

- **Condena** - dijo mientras le aparecen emplumadas alas blancas en la espalda y una aureola dorada en la cabeza, después golpeo el suelo con fuerza, haciendo así que halla un pequeño temblor, y alrededor de ella se abren grietas de las cuales emerge una llamarada de sombras que la rodean, mientras ella y el balón se elevan, la aureola se agrieta y se rompe, las alas empiezan a volverse negras y de los ojos empiezan a brotar pequeñas lagrimas purpuras que se van evaporando conforme caen, justo en ese momento pateo el balón que salio expedido hacia la portería, seguido de una llamarada de sombras.

El tiro de Kyoya iba directo a la portería, y y la defensa comenzo a usar sus tecnicas para evitar el gol, pero Shiokaze se acercaba del lado derecho también para realizar una tecnica

- **Wall Of Swril** - dijo Brittany y apareció una muralla de una combinación ploma y verde donde comienzan a parecer varios remolinos pero que en el centro tenia el mas grande que absorbía el balón hacia el.

- **Gusano destructor** - dijo la peli-azul antes de crear en el aire 3 lineas con la pierna derecha para luego patearlas con la pierna izquierda, de las lineas de la técnica apareció un gusano gigante que se dirigió hacia la portería junto con el tiro de Kyoya, destruyendo así las técnicas defensivas y anotando el primer gol del equipo de Kyoya.

- Aun podemos ganar - grito Kazemaru que corrio para recibir el pase de Minami, comenzó a regatear con el balón y cuando vio que se acercaban Shirou y Fudou dio un pase a Midorikawa, que de inmediato lo paso a Aphrodi y este al recibirlo lo regreso a Brittany, que lo paso a Atsumi y ella lo mando a Atsuya, que realizo la tecnica de la** Eterna Ventisca.**

La defensa se preparaba para recibir el tiro, pero desde atras llego Goenji que uso el **Tornado Explosivo**, dándole al tiro de Atsuya mayor fuerza y anotando asi el gol de su equipo.

El partido continuo, pero ya ningun equipo anoto.

- Se acabo - anuncio Eiko el final del partido.

- Esa tecnica fue genial - dijo Endou acercandose a Hiroto - cuando?

- A veces por las tardes, practicabamos - dijo el peli-rojo sonriendo

- Juegas muy bien - le dijo Kidou a Minami

- Gracias - le dijo la joven portera

- Hace cuanto que practicas? - le pregunto Goenji

- Hace... - y de nuevo comenzaron a preguntar sin permitirle responder

- Jugabas en algun equipo? - le pregunto Atsuya

- Pues yo... - La seguían opacando con las preguntas hasta que las chicas interfirieron

- Ya basta chicos - dijo Brittany

- Ya es tarde y debemos irnos - les dijo HyeSun

- Entonces nos vemos mañana Minami - le dijo Hiroto, provocando que la joven se sonrojara un poco

- Claro - respondio Yoshikawa

El dia habia terminado, despues de un dia tan agotador lo mejor era descansar, pero la competencia de los chicos por ver quien seria el afortunado de estar con Minami habia comenzado, y ninguno se pensaba dar por vencido.

* * *

**Chan chan chan... ok, es todo por ahora, espero tener la conti pronto, sigo trabajando en las demás contis, no se preocupen. **

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


End file.
